GoG Factions
Game of Geass ''is set in an alternate reality where seven superpowers, the Holy Britannian Empire, the United States of America, the European Union, the Chinese Federation, the Russian Federation, the Union of South American Nations, and the State of Japan largely control much of the world (with the exception of Mexico, Korea, India, Taiwan, the Arab League, and the Commonwealth of Australia) and maintain a tentative balance. '''Superpowers' Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Britannian Empire '''is an imperial monarchy with its capital city being Pendragon (Quebec City), located in Area 1 (Canada). Britannian society is an aristocracy run according to a caricature of Social Darwinism, with a hierarchy of competing nobles at the top and the peoples of conquered territories (referred to either by their area number or as "Numbers") living in poverty or as unequal Honorary Britannians. At the start of GoG, Britannia controls Canada, Greenland, Iceland, the Philippines, the Indochinese Penisula, Thailand, Burma, the Caribbean, Central America, and the Guianas. Britannia first enters the pages of history in the midst of Julius Caesar's invasion of the British Isles, when the Celtic chieftain Eowyn was elected to lead the various island tribes against the Romans, in turn successfully resisting the invasion. The events after Eowyn are largely identical to our timeline with some minor changes (i.e. the ascension of the House of le Bretan) until the death of Queen Elizabeth I of England in 1603. Rather than her dying without propagating, she had an illegitimate son "Henry IX" who took the throne instead of the House of Stuart's James I, thus starting the so-called Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. Later on, in the nineteenth century, her descendant Queen Elizabeth III of Great Britain and Ireland died after losing the British Isles to Napoleon Bonaparte, First Consul of France (the capital was subsequently moved to the Canadian territories). As a result, a new nation, the Holy Britannian Empire, was established by one of Elizabeth III's lovers, Aegon Targaryen, who became Emperor Aegon val Britannia I upon his coronation in 1810. As of 2009, the empire currently lays claim to the Republic of Taiwan, and the current emperor, Robert de Britannia I, will not let anyone stand in his way of solidifying that claim although Imperial Chancellor Eddard Stark is doing everything in his power to keep the world peace from falling apart. Only time will tell whether Stark can succeed in doing so for the sake of the world. '''United States of America The United States of America '''is a federal presidential constitutional republic with its capital city being Washington D.C., located in the eastern seaboard of the U.S. Compared to Imperialistic Britannia, the U.S. is a liberal democratic union of states, in which each state's population elects a Governor, who serves as the administrator of that state, and various number of Senators and Representatives, who serve the titular role of that state before a central government body known as the United States Congress. America as a whole is headed by a President, who is voted by the American states. Though it would not come into being until the late eighteenth century, the United States' roots began during the Age of Exploration, in which many lands previously unknown to Europeans were discovered by them during this period, such as the Americas, Australia, etc. This is would lead to the mass colonization of these regions by the European powers; especially in North America where, by 1763, Great Britain and Spain controlled much of the continent following the loss of France's North American colonies upon the end of the Seven Years' War. Britain, however, would suffer financial hardship due to the war, and so would tax the Thirteen Colonies heavily. This would backfire, however, eventually leading to the outbreak of the American Revolution, in which George Washington and the Continental Congress launched a successful war of independence against the British, resulting in the birth of the United States of America. As of 2009, the U.S. largely competes with its rival, Britannia, for the title of the world's greatest superpower, as the former is well aware that its northern neighbor does not intend on keeping the world peace together. As such, the U.S. has taken measures to secure peace through Project: Nightmare. '''European Union The European Union, or E.U., is a federal republic encompassing all of Europe (including Great Britain and Ireland), Africa, and Turkey. The capital city was originally Paris, but in the advent of World War II, it had been changed to Brussels, in the State of Belgium. Similar to the United States, the EU is a liberal democratic union of states, in which each state's population elects a Governor, who serves as the administrator of that state, and a various number of Representatives, who serve the titular role of that state before a central government body known as the European Council. The EU as a whole is headed by a President, who is voted by the European states. Though it would not come into being until the early nineteenth century, the European Union's roots began during the Age of Revolution (or the American Revolution if one really wants to go back), in which almost every nation of Europe fell into systematic revolutions that ousted the ruling monarchies, with only Great Britain maintaining its own for a time. In the aftermath of the French Revolution, General Napoleon Bonaparte would stage a coup against the newly established republican government, in which he eventually declared himself First Consul of France. Bonaparte would then go on to conquer and/or open diplomatic channels with other reformed European countries, convincing them to unite under one (his) banner. This eventually gave way to a true European Union, though only after Bonaparte's death. As of 2009, the EU has good relations with the United States, Mexico, the nations of South America, Japan, and many others. Like the U.S., the EU is also taking measures to hold the peace together should Britannia try anything funny. Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation is a Marxist political federation that spans OTL China, as well as Mongolia. Having long done away with the original monarchy, its government and political structure are based along the lines of communist principles, namely the centralization of resources and promotion of social equality, all with direct administration handled by the Guaoyuwan or "State Council", thus making the Federation into a federal socialist republic. The government of the Federation is centralized within a large palace situated in the capital city of Luoyang. Historically, the shift from the Empire of China to the Federation began in the aftermath of the Xinhai Rebellion of 1911, in which the ruling Qing Dynasty was ousted and replaced by a new democratic rulership headed by revolutionary leader Sun Zhongshan, and then replaced again by Mao Zedong and the Communist Party of China. Heavily influenced by the works of western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, this new leadership would alter the Chinese government to fit communist philosophy. As of 2009, the Chinese Federation, despite being a superpower, is largely neutral when it comes to world politics, although it has stated that it will intervene should Britannia disturb the peace. Russian Federation ''' '''Union of South American Nations State of Japan Gaining contact to the western world through Marco Polo's expedition to the east, Japan would become the world's main resource for the high energy mineral known as sakuradite, which in turn was named after its similar color to Japanese cherry blossom trees. Originally a feudal land, the emergence of the Boshin War would change the island nation into the western-influenced Empire of Japan, led by an Emperor in place of a Shogunate. Following the conclusion of World War II via the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki by the United States and the resulting surrender of the Japanese Empire, the United States would install a democratic government in Tokyo, thus giving birth to the State of Japan. In time, Japan and the United States would become close allies despite the former largely remaining neutral when it comes to world politics as to not disturb the balance of world peace. However, as of 2009, Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi has repeatedly stated that Japan will intervene using its sakuradite as leverage should Britannia make any hostile move towards Taiwan. Nations Mexico (United Mexican States) United Republic of Korea Republic of India Arab League Commonwealth of Australia Republic of Taiwan Factions